Quick Steps
by Matin gris de ciel
Summary: She would save him or she would never stop.


Enjoy

* * *

><p><em>Rest? No. She would never rest. Never falter, never stop, never relent. Complacency was not in her vocabulary. So she continued on, if not for her own sake, but for his. Always for him.<em>

_All those thin, thin threads. The spiders silk that had so ensnared those around her, she had no qualms grasping them. Not if it would get her out, remove her from the dark place she had lain amongst her loved ones, the pool of their blood staining her soul with remorse, guilt, anguish. Pulling and pulling, every foot she gained she fought for, screamed and kicked and destroyed. No regrets. Nothing that got her closer to him, kept her near him, left him alive, would she regret. Alive. Not a mindless murderer, but truly alive, her brother heart and soul. Safe in her arms once again. If he could not be saved, if he continued on the way he was, destroyed and violated by a spiders webs, then her blade would cleanse him. Their lives ended together, the same way it should have been that night. _

_She would drown in his sins as well as her own. She would exchange everything for him. Her life, her soul, her beating heart ripped from her chest, to see him released from the darkness that tainted his mind. It crushed her to watch him under the wings of the most vile creature alive, to watch that monstrosity claim to "save" him by destroying his very core. The spark that she had so cherished in his eyes was drained. Perhaps it horrified her the first time she looked at him, to see her own eyes in his, reflecting the very same grim lifeless gaze as his. But no longer. Now it only fueled her determination to take him back. She would lose herself in her goal. Her selfish desire to rid him of what he suffered from. So she locked herself away, the key dangling precariously from her brothers bloodied fingers. _

_It was with surprise that she watched him begin to lose it. Even greater was her shock when he passed it along. Her anguish doubled as that which she had given to her brother was given instead to a monk, she felt guilt that her heart was being shared by another man. Another in her life who could be stolen from her in a second by the very same spider who had bitten her family. Yet with all the power and skills she packed into her tiny body, she could not fight to save them. Love and hatred blossomed, strong emotions that could drive a person crazy, both thrived together in her chest. War was never waged between the two, she could hate with the same passion that she loved._

_Her grasp slowly weakened. Tears would fall, break on the floor, and she would break inside. It was becoming a war of who would she sacrifice. Guilt tore at her insides. She could not save him from a demon, and she could not even save him from himself. What had begun in her brother had repeated in her lover. Despite her prowess in battle she felt powerless. Her resolve fell away. If she could not get both she would put her hopes in one. So she did. Still she did not falter, did not rest, did not slow. She would battle with both in her heart, she would try and save them, and she would be crushed with any other outcome._

_Yet she was prepared for it. Prepared for his death, her only comfort that he would no longer suffer from the sins he had been drenched in that awful night. She would cling to her bone, fight with all she had, and kill with a vengeance. Nothing could stop her as those thin threads turned into hands. Hands that would reach fearlessly into her miserable soul and drag the ruined pieces of her lost self back. Demon hands. Hanyou hands. Human Hands. Whatever it took to keep her moving towards her twin goals._

_When it ended, when the bone deep exhaustion that permeated her was finally allowed to show itself, it was only beaten by her joy. Through everything, she had reached him, them. Yet he was still far off. And it hurt to watch him be healed by another. Another whose heartlessness was so much more in doubt as he walked with a girl who embodied sunshine and a demon who' reverence of him made him look as if god on earth. The broken slayer child would trail him, only glancing back at his sister every now and again, but without doubt, he would not return to her. And the girl with the sun in her smile stole pieces of his heart that the older slayer knew she could never have herself. She felt bittersweet. She wanted her brother back, and it was tough learning that things could no longer go back to how they were before. He still carried the thick coils of silk upon his body, and she could not help him cut them away. But happiness crowded her body. She still carried both pieces of her heart. _

_As her body swelled with new life and her heart was divided once again, she never would forget that which had fully occupied it all those many years ago. She would take her victories, and she would never falter, never rest, never slow, because with two children of your own, life could be no slower or any more fulfilling. _

* * *

><p>Alright, so Sango's point of view. I'll definitely be writing a multi chap story with her. I love her. Hopefully I caught a bit of a darker feeling for her here, please let me know what you think. Its mostly All about her and kohaku. This is a really tentative step towards my next projects. However, don't worry. I won't begin it until I finish my first story. Anyways, Criticize away!<p> 


End file.
